Under Control
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Bajo el frenesí de la noche y los reflectores de colores un pequeño juego comienza entre dos desconocidos mientras se mueven al compás de la música y celebran la alegría del estar vivos. Rave!AU


"¡Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no habría aceptado hacerla de niñera!"

Un hombre adulto gruñó ofuscado a los cuatro vientos mientras perseguía a un joven de cabello plateado entre la multitud, esquivando a la gente que se arremolinaba a su paso, inconscientes de los sucesos que pasaban a sus alrededores. Preocupados sólo en sentir el ritmo y volar con cada tonada.

El DJ que acaba de ingresar abrió con lo mejor de su repertorio. Eran casi las tres y media de la mañana y la gente estaba intoxicada de alcohol y otras sustancias no muy legales. Algunos preferían sentir la música en el suelo y otros apoyados en los postes o subidos en barandas, otros simplemente se habían rendido al sueño y descansaban olvidados en el pasto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"

El humo del cigarro hacía que le ardieran los ojos o sería el cansancio. Logan ya no sabía bien. Sólo quería encontrar a ese mocoso de polera plateada y estrangularlo hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro. El malnacido se había llevado sus llaves del auto y ¡¿cómo demonios se supone que iba a regresar sin su puto auto?!

En qué maldito momento le aceptó a Charles hacerla de chaperón de Jean y Scott.

Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaban los jóvenes en mención.

El mocoso se había perdido entre la multitud. Logan se detuvo unos momentos para evaluar su situación y decidió salir del tumulto para buscar por los costados al fugitivo. El tópico estaba lleno de chicos y chicas vomitando sus intestinos. ¿Para eso vienen? La juventud de ahora estaba perdida. Atrás quedaron esas lindas coronas de flores que tan candorosas adornaban sus cabezas en un inicio, tan sólo llevarlas ahora era una hipocresía de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Es más, ¿qué demonios hacía él aquí? Ni si quiera le gustaba este tipo de música. Sólo eran puros sonidos y algunas palabras y luces que te dejaban ciego.

Oh, ya lo recordaba. Necesitaba el dinero para arreglar su motocicleta y sólo Charles podía prestárselo. Maldito infeliz. Podía ver su sonrisa prepotente desde esta distancia mientras seguro tomaba té en una de sus pequeñas tazas de loza china – a esta hora de la madrugada-

Quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Estaba cansado, estaba irritable, el ambiente olía mal, porque a él no le engañaban, esos muchachos no fumaban sólo cigarrillos, sino lo que parecía ser excremento de vaca y él reconocía a la marihuana a kilómetros de distancia. Para colmo era de mala calidad.

Maldecía el día en que ese carro chocó con su motocicleta, razón por la cual ahora necesitaba hacerla de niñera de dos adolescentes -cuyo paradero desconocía- para poder repararla. Resignándose a su suerte, tal vez si revisaba por otros lugares encontraría al pequeño ladrón. Y cuando lo hiciera lo haría pagar por las molestias.

Según iba llegando a una nueva carpa el ritmo de la música iba cambiando, para Logan seguía siendo de mal gusto, pero incluso él podía sentir que había variación. Algunos estilos cambiaban según los DJ, incluso la forma en cómo la gente movía el cuerpo era distinta. Era raro, pensó el mayor. Mejor no quedarse más tiempo ahí o se le pegaría lo extraño.

Giró la cabeza varias veces por encima del grupo buscando una melena plateada, pero para su mala suerte, pareciera que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo y lo único que pudo encontrar fue un mar de cabellos pintados de distintos colores. Además, las luces destellantes que cambiaban de color constantemente no le ayudaban a la vista.

Charles tenía que comprarle una _súper_ motocicleta después de esta noche.

Caminó hasta la parte trasera del fundo donde se realizaba el festival. Algunas anfitrionas intentaron acercársele para ofrecerle sus productos de bebidas energizantes o bebidas alcohólicas o simplemente a coquetear con él. Lástima que a esas horas de la noche mucho de su maquillaje ya esté en la mitad de su rostro, pero Logan era un caballero y no haría quedar mal a una dama, por más zorra que parezca.

Justo cuando pensó que se había librado de las molestas anfitrionas se percató que había entrado a una zona peligrosa del festival. La zona de parejas. O, mejor dicho, el hotel del festival. Acá ya no existía el pudor al parecer, ya sea porque estaban tan drogados o porque simplemente no les importaba, la gente se revolcaba entre ellos de manera lasciva frente a todo el mundo. Sólo esperaba no encontrar a Scott y Jean en este lugar o el viaje a casa sería incómodo.

"Por lo que veo, no sólo eras amargado, sino también un viejo enfermo"

Esas palabras hicieron que voltearan su cabeza tan rápido que podría haberse roto el cuello. Recordaría esa voz incluso entre todo este bullicio.

 _I might be anyone  
A lone fool out in the sun  
Your heartbeat of solid gold  
I love you, you'll never know  
_

Detrás de él se encontraba un joven de contextura delgada y piel pálida. Su cabello era plateado y encima llevaba unos lentes de aviador. Partes de su rostro y cuello estaban pintados con tintes de colores, lo que hacía resaltar más sus ojos color carmín. Vestía como la mayoría de la gente en el festival, con una polera plateada, unos jeans negros rasgados y unas viejas chucks. Ahora que lo veía bien, el chico era atractivo, pero antes de que la imaginación de Logan se alejara a otros escenarios, recordó el por qué estaba frente a él en esos momentos y toda la furia le regresó.

"¡Tú!" El mayor se acercó amenazante al muchacho mientras intentó sujetarlo de la polera para evitar que escapara, pero el menor fue más rápido y de un salto lo pudo esquivar.

"¡Hey! Sin tocar anciano, ni si quiera me has invitado a cenar" Dijo de manera sarcástica mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos lo que seguro el otro estaba buscando. Cogió las llaves delicadamente entre sus dedos y empezó a girarlas desde el aro de metal que las unía sólo para molestar más al mayor.

 _When the daylight comes you feel so cold,  
You know  
I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go  
_

"Mocoso impertinente, si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale que me devuelvas esas llaves en este instan-"

Logan ni si quiera pudo terminar sus amenazas porque el chico de cabellos plateados lo miró aburrido unos momentos para después dibujar una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Oh no, no le gustaba esa sonrisa, solo podría traer desgracias. Entonces, sin decir palabra alguna se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a las carpas nuevamente.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que había pasado. No sólo lo había dejado hablando solo, sino que también había huido de nuevo con sus llaves. Su furia estaba alcanzando niveles para nada saludables.

"¡Cuando te atrape te haré sufrir maldito infeliz!" Gritó Logan mientras empezó a correr detrás del joven, esta vez no le importaba empujar a quien se le pusiera al frente. El dolor ajeno le ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

El otro en mención al escuchar que le gritaban se detuvo unos momentos para observarlo mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona, pero que al mismo tiempo extrañamente tenía mucho de compasión. Realmente estaba loco si pensaba que se iba a rendir tan fácil. Con los brazos muy abiertos y la llave entre sus dedos le gritó:

"¡Bienvenido al Creamfields anciano!"

Y continuó su camino.

 _Waiting for the fire to light  
Feeling like we could do right  
Be the one that makes tonight  
'Cause freedom is a lonely road  
We're under control_

Jamás lo admitiría, pero un niño en sus veintitantos años estaba siendo más listo -y ágil- que él. Le pareció ver un reflejo plateado por el laberinto de los enormes globos de helio, así que no le quedó de otra que adentrarse a buscarlo, perderse un rato y de paso salir en un par de fotos de la gente que andaba por ahí. Que molesto. Se retiró del lugar no sin antes reventar un par de globos para su distracción.

En otro momento, le pareció verlo por los juegos inflables. Primero revisó en el castillo donde varios adolescentes saltaban por todos lados sin importarles que sus cabezas chocaran unas contra otras. Después de todo ya no creía que tuvieran nada adentro. Cuando vio que la cabeza plateada no revotaba con ninguna más decidió ir a buscarlo a esa ridícula resbaladilla inflada de colores chillones. Era enorme, media casi veinte metros y se erguía orgullosa junto al castillo. En serio, ¿Cómo les puede gustar estas cosas a los jóvenes de ahora? ¿Qué acaso no han tenido infancia? Evitando preocuparse por cosas sin sentido, revisó unas cuantas veces más el lugar y esquivar a los ebrios que caían como costales de la resbaladilla y justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para buscar en otro lugar, un silbido dirigió su atención a la cima del juego.

"¿Tan pronto te cansaste?" Cantó el menor de forma juguetona mientras se apoyaba en una de las barandas infladas del juego. La vista que tenía desde arriba era genial y la expresión de desesperación del hombre con barba era única "Creo que mejor le doy esto al caballo" Sacó de su bolsillo el manojo de llaves y lo empezó a girar en su dedo índice.

"¡No se te ocurra mocoso!" El primer instinto de Logan fue trepar la resbaladilla para alcanzar al muchacho y arrojarlo al vacío, al diablo las consecuencias legales que vinieran, pero luego recordó que era el mayor de ambos así que, empezar a actuar como tal no le haría mal "No voy a caer en tu estúpido juego niño" Dando un respiro profundo, caminó lentamente sin despegar la vista del joven, como un cazador que vigila a su presa "en algún momento tendrás que bajar y yo tengo toda la noche"

 _We're under control_

El muchacho dio un resoplido para retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su frente "¡Puff! No eres nada divertido viejo" La llave seguía girando en su dedo hasta que por un breve momento pareció perder el control del movimiento. Logan observó esto y pudo ver pasar su vida en cámara lenta, además de su trágico futuro de tener que buscar la llave si se le caía desde esa altura.

El menor, previniendo este desenlace, trato de hacer algunas maniobras con sus dos manos para evitar que la llave cayera, cogiéndola al fin con una sonrisa de triunfo "¿Viste eso viejo? ¡Estuvo cerca!"

Si alguien viera a Logan diría que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto por lo rojo que estaba y por las gruesas venas que se le asomaban en el cuello.

"¡Eso es todo enano! ¡Tú te lo buscaste, llamaré a alguien de seguridad para que te saquen del maldito lugar!" No porque Logan no pudiera arreglárselas solo, pero creía que lo que más le dolería al crio sería abandonar su amado festival.

"¡Bien! ¡Si tanto quieres esta cosa, entonces ve por ella!" Y con un gran impulso de su brazo arrojó el objeto plateado en dirección a los arbustos cerca de los establos. Logan no sabía si gritar, correr, maldecir o tal vez hacer todo junto. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar cuanto antes la bendita llave antes de que se pierda más y después, oh sí, después cobraría una dulce y bien merecida venganza.

 _I might be anyone  
A lone fool out in the sun  
Your heartbeat of solid gold  
I love you, you'll never know_

Le tomó aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos encontrar el objeto que el mocoso había arrojado entre los arbustos. Cuando por fin creyó que su terrible noche había terminado, cogió con desesperación el objeto percatándose que sólo era el llavero, pero sin ninguna llave. Esto debía ser una broma, una pésima y estúpida broma.

La risa divertida que provino de unos metros atrás suyo interrumpió sus pensamientos de muerte. En ese momento, pudo ver al mismo chico que estuvo persiguiendo toda la noche usando la misma sonrisa y mirada confiada sobre él mientras movía los labios lentamente como para que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

I-D-I-O-T-A.

Las luces reflejaban algo brillante en las manos del muchacho, eran las llaves que Logan se había matado buscando. Al parecer el menor no se había cansado de su juego y al ver que recibía tan interesantes respuestas por parte de su acompañante, decidió aprovechar al máximo esta experiencia.

Sabía que su integridad física corría un gran riesgo si se seguía quedando frente al ofuscado hombre, pero su curiosidad por saber cuál sería su siguiente respuesta podía más.

"Si las quieres tendrás que atraparme primero"

 _When the daylight comes you feel so cold,  
You know  
I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go_

Después de gritar a los cuatro vientos e insultar en todos los idiomas que sabía. Logan emprendió nuevamente la búsqueda del mocoso insoportable. Las manos le picaban por tenerlo frente a él, definitivamente no iba a poder contenerse y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, eran muy pocas las personas que podían hacerle perder los papeles tan fácilmente. Es como si supiera qué botones presionar para hacer que perdiera el control.

Su búsqueda lo llevó al patio de comidas. Varias personas usaban los montículos de paja puestos como mesas como camas improvisadas, otras hacían cola para comprar cualquier tipo de comida disponible a esa hora, pues la "bajada" era insoportable. Los estantes que vendían bebidas estaban llenos de largas colas, así como los baños. La cantidad de concurrentes que rondaba sin ningún destino fijo estaba llegando a su máximo en esos momentos y Logan estaba sintiendo la pegada de la noche de actividades. Su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle un poco.

El furor de la gente captó su atención al escenario principal. Al parecer un DJ reconocido daría el concierto principal de la noche y abrió con una de sus mezclas más conocidas. Si el ladronzuelo ese estaba en algún lugar, era ahí. Lo encontraría así tenga que revisar a todas las personas de ese maldito campo. Esto ya no era cuestión de recuperar sus llaves, era cuestión de orgullo.

Estuvo un largo rato caminando y empujando a cuerpos inconscientes. Estar sobándose con cuerpos sudados no era algo que a Logan le gustara mucho, pero si quería cumplir con su misión era necesario hacer ese sacrificio. La gente estaba tan concentrada – y hasta drogada- que no les importaba ser empujados mientras se habría paso por el centro de la multitud. La música y las luces lo aturdían, no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos, sólo podía sentir cada compás que emitían los enormes amplificadores como si fueran sus latidos del corazón. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle por todo el alboroto que la gente causaba alrededor suyo, tenía que hacer algo o esto terminaría mal.

Justo cuando pensó que se volvería loco sintió una suave y fría mano cogerle del brazo.

"Tranquilo, escucha mi voz y bloquea al resto" Esa voz de alguna forma logró superar el ruido exterior y penetrar a su cerebro, logrando anclarlo al presente y enfocarlo mejor. Un cuerpo delgado se apoyó a su costado, encajando de manera perfecta, sintiendo su piel quemante refrescarse con la fría ropa del otro "¿Mucho mejor?"

"¿Por qué…por qué me ayudas?" Decir que estaba confundido era poco, pero en una parte muy oculta de él estaba agradecido de poder tenerlo tan cerca.

"¿Por qué? Bueno, te veías tan desesperado que pensé que tenía que hacer algo, además, no es que te odie ni nada por el estilo" Dijo el muchacho de cabellos plateados al oído del otro sin despegarse ni un solo centímetro de él "Además, da un poco de lástima verte parado solo aquí"

"Que no me ponga a saltar y gritar sin razón aparente como todos los descerebrados que están aquí no es razón para dar lástima" El lugar en donde se encontraban estaba tan abarrotado de gente que era imposible estar más cerca. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno contra el otro, su mano ligeramente por encima de su cintura, sin rodearla, pero sintiéndola y una rodilla de alguna forma encontró su camino entre las piernas de su acompañante.

"Deberías empezar a divertirte un poco más" Dijo el menor con una sonrisa divertida mientras recorría suavemente con sus dedos el contorno de sus amplios hombros.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres mocoso?" Su tono de voz fue bajo y hasta un poco áspero, lo que hizo el otro ampliara sus pupilas en respuesta. Aún quería matar al infeliz por todas las desgracias que le había hecho pasar, pero algo captó más su atención que las ganas de vengarse. Sabía que estaba entrando a un territorio peligroso, pero tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegaría el niño por su tonto juego.

Si veía que esto se salía de control, él se detendría.

"Creo que tengo una idea" El mayor no tuvo tiempo de asimilar la respuesta cuando sintió un par de suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos. El beso fue apresurado y áspero, como la canción que sonaba en ese momento, pero de alguna forma el ruido de la gente paró y sólo pudo escuchar el de su corazón acelerarse.

Si veía que esto se salía de control, se detendría.

La lengua del otro era experta, recorría cada espacio de Logan e incitaba a la suya a seguirlo, dándole suaves caricias y jalándolo a su cavidad. Logan estaba tan concentrado en la atención que le brindaba que no se percató cuando el niño empujó una pequeña píldora a la boca del otro. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba muy en el fondo de su sistema.

"¡¿Q-qué demonios me diste?!" Su reacción fue rápida y alejó la cabeza del muchacho lo más que le permitía el apretado espacio. Las ganas de destrozar su bonito rostro regresaban de nuevo.

"Tranquilo viejo, es sólo algo para que te relajes" Al menor pareció no importarle las amenazas de muerte que irradiaban de los ojos del pelinegro y de un feroz movimiento volvió a pegar sus labios a los suyos continuando en donde se habían quedado.

En cualquier momento se detendría, claro. En cualquier momento.

Su mente estaba llena de preguntas y constantemente mandaba señales de alarma ante el posible delincuente que tenía frente a sí, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, es más terminó de rodear sus brazos por la cintura del menor teniendo un agarre firme de su cuerpo y evitando que sea empujado por el grupo.

Sus manos no podía controlarlas más y, así como el otro recorría todo su tórax, decidieron que también querían tener su parte y las paseó por sus atléticas piernas sintiendo el jean ajustado pegarse al contorno de su cuerpo, deteniéndose más tiempo para apretar el bien formado trasero que poseía. Suaves gemidos se escapaban de los labios del joven que lo incitaban a morderlo con más ímpetu. Recorrió con sus dientes parte de su mandíbula hasta bajar por su cuello y clavícula dando pequeños mordiscos en la pálida piel, dejando marcas de su recorrido como un mapa. Las pupilas de ambos estaban opacas y expandidas por la excitación y sus pelvis se rozaban en sincronía con el ritmo de la música. En ese momento eran uno solo.

 _Waiting for the fire to light  
Feeling like we could do right  
Be the one that makes tonight  
'Cause freedom is a lonely road  
We're under control  
_

El menor enterró sus uñas en los hombros del más alto ante una fuerte mordida dando un grito que fue apagado por el clímax de la canción. Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores que señalaban la última parte de la presentación se vieron en el aire. La euforia de los espectadores había llegado a su máximo, los que estaban dormidos se habían despertado para celebrar este momento que quedaría en sus recuerdos para siempre. El DJ subió el volumen al máximo y soltó la última elevación de su mezcla. Miles de papeles de colores metálicos fueron expulsados por varios cañones situados en los alrededores del escenario, siendo esparcidos por todo el campo por el viento y el humo de los efectos especiales alcanzó a las masas. El éxtasis del momento se sintió en todo el festival. Era el momento pico del Creamfields, un momento en el que se celebraba la vida.

Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones se regularan y no se separaron. Sus narices rozaban y sus frentes se daban soporte mientras bajaban de toda la emoción vivida momentos atrás. Cuando creyeron que era suficiente salieron de la multitud cogidos de la mano para dirigirse a uno de los costados del escenario y reposar ahí. Ambos estaban cansados. Logan más porque tuvo que perseguir a un crío por todo un fundo mientras buscaba sus malditas llaves. A todo esto, podría sacarlas en este momento que el joven se encontraba descansando en su pecho, pero a estas alturas del partido, prefirió ver su rostro un tiempo más que llevarse sus llaves. Ya se las arreglaría después. Su último recuerdo fue acariciar la blanca piel de su acompañante mientras los últimos pedazos de papel terminaban de caer al suelo.

 _Waiting for the fire to light  
Feeling like we could do right  
Be the one that makes tonight  
'Cause freedom is a lonely road  
We're under control_

No sabía en qué momento se durmió, pero cuando despertó el cielo ya estaba claro y tenía a dos adolescentes encima suyo que lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas.

"Veo que también te divertiste anoche Logan" Dijo la pelirroja mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

"Demasiado diría yo" Su acompañante, un chico castaño con gafas rojas, no trató de ocultar su diversión y terminó riéndose en la cara consternada del mayor a lo que la joven no pudo aguantarlo más y también se unió.

Los últimos DJs se presentaban en las carpas restantes y el estrado principal parecía el escenario final de un campo de batalla donde personas salían apoyadas unas a otras entre la neblina. Otras seguían tiradas en el suelo esperando que algún alma caritativa viniera por ellos.

Logan trato de recordar dónde estaba, y una serie de imágenes de un chico de cabellos plateados y una llave pasaron por su mente, así como de un estúpido juego que lo hizo recorrerse todo el festival de inicio a fin. Su mirada estaba perdida y le dolía el cuello por la mala posición en la que durmió. Por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido el mocoso ese?

La pelirroja rebuscó en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y sacó un espejo para dárselo a Logan. Cuando el mayor vio su reflejo palideció y abrió la boca para lanzar un grito, pero nada salió, sólo se quedó con la mandíbula abierta como una estatua a lo que los dos jóvenes rieron más. Al parecer, el mocoso delincuente le quiso hacer una última broma y le pintó el rostro con la pintura para piel que daban en el festival como si fuera un maquillaje -con dos enormes círculos rojos en sus pómulos y sombras verdes en los párpados- y en su cabeza tenía una linda corona de flores.

"¡Sonríe Logan, esto va para el Facebook!" El de gafas tomó una foto con su celular mientras trataba de esquivar al mayor que salió de su estupor para perseguirlo por todo el campo.

Una vez Logan se hubo lavado, se dirigieron a la salida junto con el grupo de gente que también se retiraba del festival. Los pájaros cantaban en sus ramas y los gallos y gallinas de los corrales cercanos empezaban a reclamar sus alimentos. El ambiente estaba fresco por la tenue neblina que había descendido, pero se veía que el sol se empezaba a asomar de a pocos. Ahora que recordaba, ¿Cómo demonios regresarían si nunca le devolvió sus llaves? No les quedaba de otra, tendrían que caminar hasta la carretera y tomar alguno de los buses interprovinciales que pasaban por ahí con dirección a la ciudad.

"¡Hey! Mira Jean, pizza a mitad de precio, ¡vamos!" Dijo el castaño emocionado mientras emprendía su marcha a los vendedores que estaban rematando sus productos para evitar tener pérdidas.

"Pero Scott, es pizza fría…ugh hombres. ¡Logan, ahora volvemos!" Dijo la mencionada como Jean mientras seguía a su enamorado para evitar que comprara algo innecesario.

Logan los esperó apoyado en un árbol a un lado de las gradas mientras veía a los grupos de amigos salir con sonrisas satisfechas del festival. Tenía que admitirlo, dejando de lado el hecho de que probablemente haya envejecido un par de años en una sola noche, había disfrutado en su totalidad de todas las actividades del evento, había estado en el escenario principal para la presentación del DJ más conocido y pudo vivir el pico del Creamfields entre la gente, con todos los fuegos artificiales y los papelitos. Sin mencionar que lo que hizo más mágico ese momento fueron los besos y la cercanía de su acompañante. Ese mocoso de cabellos plateados y sonrisa confiada fue el responsable de sacarlo de su zona de confort y hacer, como dicen acá, que viva.

" _Deberías empezar a divertirte un poco más"_

 _¿Diversión eh?_

Logan cerró los ojos asimilando estas palabras y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No era un chico tan malo después de todo -aunque lo haya drogado-

Cuando volvió a abrirlos pudo ver a los lejos un grupo de jóvenes que se alejaban con la multitud con dirección a la carretera mientras hablaban animadamente. Era una chica de cabello blanco corto, pantalón negro y top blanco, un joven de cabello azul y casaca roja, partes de su piel estaban pintadas de azul que combinaban con su cabello y junto a ellos estaba la persona en la que estaba pensando, el chico de cabellos plateados y polera de igual color. Logan no supo qué lo impulsó a moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho estaba detrás del chico sujetándolo del brazo.

El grupo se le quedó viendo como si fuera a atacarlos así que soltó al menor. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para acercarse a un grupo de niños de esa forma?

"¿Oh, estabas vivo?" Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados como si fuera lo correcto en ese momento "Y veo que ya no tienes tu maquillaje"

 _¿Cómo que si estaba vivo? ¿No debería estarlo?_

"Chicos él es mi amigo gruñón del que les estaba hablando, creo que quiere despedirse, los alcanzo al rato" Dijo el menor mientras empuja a Logan lejos de sus amigos, quienes lo veían entre una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.

"¿Por qué te sorprende que esté vivo? ¡¿Qué demonios me diste anoche?!"

"Ooooh, ¿te refieres a esto?" Dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de 'Tic-Tac' y la movía haciendo sonar su contenido.

Logan pasó su mano por sus cabellos tratando de coger puñados del mismo para intentar relajarse, a este paso ya nada le sorprendía del niño.

"¿Sólo me diste dulces?" No lo podía creer. El mocoso era un delincuente, un rompe reglas y un peligro para la sociedad. Él no podía ir repartiendo dulces a extraños "No..no te creo"

"Cree lo que tú quieras anciano" Dijo el menor mientras guardaba las mentitas con un suspiro y encogía los hombros "No es mi problema"

"No me digas anciano, mi nombre es Logan" Dijo el mayor resignado "A todo esto, ¿tú tienes un nombre o tendré que llamarte mocoso siempre?" Los ojos del niño se iluminaron ante esta información y a Logan le pareció que su rostro se llenó de algo similar a la alegría.

"Hmm, tú puedes llamarme Quicksilver" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer el juego aún no terminaba.

"¿Quicksilver? ¿Eso es un nombre?" Según veía, Logan tendría que perseguirlo más para que le dé su verdadero nombre. Sonrió para sí mismo, ya le estaba empezando a gustar este juego.

"¿Puede ser?" Con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la risa más melodiosa que Logan escuchó alguna vez, el niño se acercó de puntas para darle un casto beso en los labios. Fue tan rápido el roce que cuando Logan quiso responder su acompañante ya estaba retrocediendo entre pasos largos sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¡Hasta el próximo año, Logan!" Gritó mientras se alejaba, su sonrisa nunca lo abandonó ni por un segundo.

"¡Espera mocoso, aún no me has devuelto mis llaves!" El mayor trató de seguirlo para retenerlo por un momento más, pero sabía que el otro no se dejaría atrapar si no quería, así que, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo.

"¡¿Ya has revisado tus bolsillos, viejo?!" Lanzándole una última sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y se volteó por completo para correr y alcanzar a sus amigos que ya estaban lejos en el camino.

Al revisar en el lugar mencionado, efectivamente las llaves estaban ahí, ¿cuándo las había colocado? No había dudas, ese niño era un delincuente.

"¡Oye Logan! ¡Ya vámonos!" Sus dos acompañantes iniciales regresaron con tres cajas personales llenos de pizza y lo estaban esperando a la entrada del estacionamiento de autos.

El pelinegro sacó el auto sin decir nada, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba por qué no hizo más para seguir en contacto con el joven. Sabía que la diferencia de edad sería un problema, pero ahora eso le importaba poco. Trataba de evitar que el arrepentimiento le invadiera.

"Estás muy callado Logan ¿pasó algo?" Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

"Nada" Respondió el adulto de manera cortante. No quería hablar en esos momentos.

Todos guardaron silencio. Tal vez no era un buen momento para conversar.

"¡Ya sé! Escuchemos algo de música. Tengo mi USB aquí" Dijo Scott mientras le pasaba a Jean el dispositivo para que lo conectara en la parte delantera del tablero. La música electrónica empezó a fluir en el vehículo aligerando el ambiente.

' _I might be anyone. A lone fool out in the sun-'_

Esa canción la conocía. Estaba presente como un fantasma en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

"Enano ¿esa canción la tocaron en el concierto?" Preguntó inseguro, pero tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza.

El castaño hizo una mueca de fastidio por el apodo, pero respondió de todas maneras "Claro, es 'Under Control' de Calvin Harris, fue el concierto principal del festival" Dijo el menor como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Así que uno de sus mejores recuerdos tenía canción. Probablemente llegando a casa la descargue en su mp3. El electro no era sólo ruidos después de todo y podría empezar a escucharlo más dentro de su playlist habitual.

"¡Sí, fue genial! ¡Ya no puedo esperar hasta el próximo año!" Dijo la pelirroja emocionada mientras subía el volumen de la música.

Algo así escuchó decir al mocoso antes de que se volviera a escapar.

" _¡Hasta el próximo año, Logan!"_

Tendría que esperar un año para poder volverlo a ver. No importa, Logan podía esperar, era muy paciente. Y esta vez, cuando lo viera, no se le escaparía de nuevo. Una nueva motivación llenó su vida y si ese había sido el regalo de ese pequeño delincuente estaba feliz de recibirlo.

"Entonces, ¿Quieren que los vuelva a traer de nuevo el próximo año enanos?"

 _We're under control_

* * *

Estoy taaaan emocionada por el Creamfields de este año que tuve que escribir un fic de eso jajaja (este año viene Tiesto MOTHERFUCKERS!)  
Además, me puse a pesar, qué pasaría si a Peter no le gustara el rock?...pues le gustaría la electrónica no? (bueno, mi headcanon es así). Y verlo tomar las riendas de la relación con Logan es algo que me encantó escribir porque ya es hora de empoderar a este chico.  
Por cierto, niños y niñas consumir drogas es malo, así que no lo hagan. Nunca.  
Si hay algún error en la redacción o puntuación, lo lamento! Yo soy mi propio beta!


End file.
